Ranma 1/2: Ranma & Ranko
by DL Showtime
Summary: A sequel story with some interesting twists and real emotion. How will Ranma handle this new situation? Can Ranko make sense of her new life?
1. Prolouge: Back home for the first time

Ranma ½: Ranma and Ranko

Written by: Dana "D.L. Showtime" Hill Based off the original manga series, Ranma ½ by: Rumiko Takahashi 

NOTICE: This story is a work of fan fiction, and has NO official relation to the original Ranma ½ series. All the original characters and stories are the sole property of Rumiko Takahashi, and the author of this story claims no ownership of any characters or stories from the original work. Anyone wanting to post this story on a web site must have my permission before doing so. If you have any questions, comments, suggestions, or complaints, you can e-mail me. My address is you and enjoy the story.

A Brief Refresher

It's not easy being Ranma Saotome. First, when he was still young his father, Genma Saotome decides to take him on a decade long training journey all over Japan and into China, promising his mother that he will become a "Man-among-men," or both father and son will commit ritual suicide, (Genma Saotome takes training 'very' seriously). As he travels, Ranma becomes a master of the "Anything Goes" style of martial arts. Things were going fairly smooth until he and his father find the ancient training grounds of accursed springs; JUSENKYO, where there lie over 100 springs, each one cursed. Now whomever falls into one of these springs takes the form of whomever (or WHAT-ever) drowned there last. Naturally Ranma's a bit surprised when during a training session he manages to knock his father into the "Spring of Drowned Panda," and his dad takes the body of a panda. To make matters worse, Genma manages to knock Ranma into the "Spring of Drowned Girl" and he takes the body of a rather well figured young girl. Of course this makes it hard to be a "Man-among-men" when you transform into a girl. Thankfully, a splash of hot water will return them to their true forms, but cold water will return them to their cursed forms. To make matters even more complicated, Genma informs Ranma that due to an agreement made before he was born, Ranma must marry one of the daughters of Soun Tendo, his father's old friend. Ranma ends up being engaged to Soun's youngest daughter, Akane, who just happens to hate boys.

Naturally the two do not get along and are constantly arguing and/or fighting. Plus they are constantly bothered by additional problems that include (but are not limited to) aggressive suitors, other fiancés, vengeful martial artists, perverted old men, and their ever annoying fathers. Despite these annoyances, the two slowly begin to fall in love. After admitting their feelings to one another they are, after one failed attempt, married. Of course they couldn't just live happily ever after. Our story begins 4 surprisingly peaceful months after the wedding…

Prologue: Back home for the first time

Genma and Soun sat in front of their Go board, each one waiting for the other to be distracted long enough to re-arrange the pieces. Nodaka sat close to her husband sipping her hot green tea. She was a bit surprised that they could be so calm, considering the phone call they had gotten a day ago.

"Something bothering you dear?" Said Genma turning to his wife as Soun quickly took advantage of his friend's distraction. "You look worried."

"I just hope Ranma and Akane are well." She answered "They said they had trouble on that island. Aren't you worried that they might be hurt?"

"I'm more worried that Ranma may have offended Akane again." answered Genma "That boy can handle any problem they could run into, but he can't shut his mouth and be grateful that Akane puts up with him as much as she does."

Nodaka looked down into her cup, wanting to defend her son, but even she would agree, abet reluctantly, that Ranma had a tendency to speak without thinking. She looked up at Soun who turned to her and smiled.

"No need to worry Nodaka. I'm sure that they are fine. They're only coming back a day early, besides, I heard that there were some weather concerns, they probably just wanted to avoid any problems with it."

Nodaka smiled back at him, a way of quietly saying, 'If you say so.' But she still wondered what could possibly make Ranma and Akane return from their free trip even a second early, it had been so lucky of them to win such a trip.

A 5-day, all expenses paid trip to a remote island near Hawaii, a romantic little island for just the two of them, and now they were coming back early? She had long realized her son and his wife had no trouble being "intimate" with one-another, especially when no one else was around. The trip hadn't cost either one a dime; they had brought only spending money, and all of that had been borrowed from Nabiki, (Although it meant that they would owe Nabiki a "favor").

'No.' She thought, 'There is no apparent reason for them to return early.' She took another sip of her tea. 'I guess we'll all find out the truth when they return.'

The waiting continued for about an hour before Kasumi walked in.

"Ranma and Akane have arrived." She announced.

"Good," responded her father, "Send them in. Now we'll get to the bottom of this." He turned to Genma who nodded back. Kasumi led the pair inside.

Nodaka met them as they entered the living room. "How have you been?" She asked, embracing them both.

"Were fine," answered Akane. "Sorry to worry you all."

Ranma turned to where his father and Soun sat. "Guess you guys want to know what happened?"

"Please," Said the two men in unison.

Nodaka led the pair to where their fathers sat. Akane and Ranma sat down at one end of the table as she took her seat by Genma at the other end of the small table. "Well how was your trip? I hope your stay on that island was pleasant." she spoke hoping to open the conversation on a pleasant note.

"The first two days were great…but after that, everything went straight to hell." Said Ranma catching a nod from Akane.

"So then, what was this 'trouble' that has you two home so early?" Spoke Genma interjecting suddenly.

Ranma and Akane eyed each other, and let out a collective sigh. "Kasumi, would you please bring her in." asked Akane.

Kasumi nodded, and it was at that moment that Nodaka noticed that Kasumi seemed a bit pale, as if she had seen a ghost or something.

"Her?" She said diverting her attention to Ranma and Akane.

Ranma only held up his hand as Kasumi returned with the mystery girl. As she stepped into the room everything seemed to freeze. She had on a Chinese shirt, not unlike the ones Ranma always wore, although hers looked a little large for her. Her hair was red, short and in a pigtail, and she had a very cute figure.

There was no mistaking it was Ranma. Specifically, in his cursed female form. That in itself was not odd, the strange part was that girl-Ranma was standing there with male-Ranma sitting down right in front of them!

Soun just sat there, some unseen force keeping his eyes from falling out their sockets. Genma kept glancing back and forth to both Ranmas and rubbing his eyes in disbelief. Nodoka sat unmoved, the color drained from her face. Obviously this is what Kasumi had seen. It was unbelievable. Akane and male-Ranma turned to female-Ranma, as if saying that she had to say something. She looked at them, than backed towards the stunned folks…

"I'm…Ranko…Saotome. …Sorry 'bout this."

Nodaka fainted.

"Well…that went well."

It had only been a week ago that the 3-month peace between Ranma and Akane ended in a very familiar fashion. Akane had prepared breakfast that morning. Ranma came from the dojo and sat down at the table, first to arrive. Had he known why the others had skipped breakfast, he would have been absent as well.

"Hey Akane. Where's Kasumi." He asked, noting his sister-in-law was away from the kitchen.

"Here! Try this omelet." She said, seeming to ignore his question. "I made it myself."

Ranma's face turned an interesting shade of green following his wife's words. "You…made this?" He asked looking horrified. "Did you try it yourself?"

Akane frowned at him. "Just try it!"

Ranma took his chopsticks and snared a piece from his plate. 'How bad can it be?' He thought, 'I've avoided her cooking for this long. She had to know why. Maybe she's gotten better.'

His hopes died the minute the food touched his tongue.

'Oh GODS!' He thought. He caught a glimpse from Akane, who sat beside him, smiling, waiting for his approval. 'I can do this!' He thought, returning Akane's smile as best he could, 'Just swallow it! Tell her it was good.' Ranma forced the food down his throat.

"Well…" spoke Akane still smiling.

"I…I…it was…!" Before he could say another word, instinct took over. Ranma jumped up and took off for the bathroom, running at speeds that would leave the worlds greatest sprinters in awe. Akane sat still at her place, her face turning red.

Finally she got up, and followed her husband into the bathroom, where he was busy jettisoning her breakfast and most of last night's dinner as well.

"What was that!" he asked weakly, slumping down on his knees.

"I can't believe you!" She shouted back, "I got up early to cook that breakfast! You didn't even say thank you!"

"You want me to thank you for trying to kill me?" He said, jumping to his feet.

"What do you know anyway!" She argued back "Most men are happy having their wives prepare breakfast for them!"

"You cooking me breakfast is like, like… Lois Lane giving Superman kryptonite for breakfast."

That was it, the breaking point. Akane's face grew dark, her fists balled up tightly, and her chi illuminated the room. "RAN-MA! You…you…JERK!"

CRASH!

Ranma flew through the sky, and landed with a splash in the fishpond outside in the Tendo yard.

Kasumi came out of her room at the sound of the commotion, in time to see Akane stomping out of the bathroom, grumbling to herself. "Oh dear…" she sighed, "Looks like I'll have to call the roofers again."

She found her sister downstairs in the kitchen, disposing of her attempt at breakfast.

Nabiki choose that moment to walk in. "I told you it would be the cooking." She said, smiling slyly.

"Poor Akane, she tries so hard." responded Kasumi, "Well, let me go check on Ranma. I'll talk to Akane when she's had a chance to calm down."

"Sis, would you give him this letter." Asked Nabiki, handing her sister the mail.

"Sure."

Kasumi walked outside in time to see the now transformed Ranma stepping out the pond. Ranma-chan sat on a nearby rock, removed her shirt and began to wring it out.

As Kasumi neared the girl she could see the look of sadness in her eyes.

"Don't worry Ranma. I'm sure Akane will cool off after a while. Even she doesn't stay mad forever."

Ranma-chan half-smiled at her sister-in-law's words. Still she couldn't help wishing that she had handled the situation differently. Akane's deadly cooking was nothing new. At this rate she and Akane would be back to calling each other, "Un-cute tomboy," and "Macho pervert," before the end of the week. Ranma shivered at the thought, (that, and being soaking wet); 'No way I want that to happen.'

Kasumi handed her a towel to dry off. "I put some water on to boil. You have some mail today." Kasumi handed her the letter.

'Probably Ryoga telling me he wants to challenge me, or maybe Mousse. Could be that old ghoul…bet she's mad.'

Ranma took the letter in hand; she noticed some English words next to the Japanese. 'What is this?' She thought as she opened the letter. She began to read, looking at it very closely.

"What's it say?" Asked Kasumi.

Ranma-chan froze for a moment. "I…don't believe this. It says I just won an all expenses paid trip to an island resort, for two people, for five days."

"Oh! That's wonderful Ranma!" Exclaimed Kasumi, "I didn't know you entered a contest."

"Me neither. It sounds fishy." She replied as she looked at the pamphlet describing the island. It did look like a nice place. No one lived there, it was simply a resort for the rich and famous, only about 50 people visited yearly. It was odd, yet strangely compelling at the same time.

"I say go for it." Spoke Nabiki, walking outside to where they sat and handing Ranma the kettle full of hot water. "If someone handed me a trip to an island only the rich went to, no force on earth could stop me."

"I agree." Added Kasumi. "Besides, it would be a good chance for you and Akane to spend some time alone."

Ranma hadn't thought of that. He and Akane hadn't really been alone since their honeymoon. After they returned they had been bothered by their noisy fathers, and when school had started, all eyes had been on Furinkan High's only_ married_ couple. Maybe that had caused some of the stress between them.

'No time to ourselves.' Thought Ranma. 'This is a perfect opportunity to be alone with Akane. Just her and me.' Ranma poured the hot water over herself. "Okay. We'll go." Announced Ranma. "I just gotta tell Akane."

"Good luck." Shouted Nabiki as Ranma dashed back inside.

"Yo. Akane. You in here?" Asked Ranma peeking inside the room he and Akane shared.

"What do you want, Ranma?" she asked irritably as she lay on her bed.

"Oh! Come on. You're not still mad at me. Are you?" he asked sitting near her on the bed.

"I worked really hard on that breakfast, you know. You didn't even say 'Thank you." She answered.

'Okay…still a little angry. Well I know one way around that.'

Ranma lay beside her, putting his arms around her waist, and moving closely to her. "I'm sorry about that," he spoke quietly, "and about those things I said." He moved his nose to her neck, rubbing softly. "You forgive me?" He asked, quietly talking into her ear.

She threw her arm around his neck, meeting him eye-to-eye. It was useless to remain angry at him. "All right, you're forgiven."

"Good," He responded, "cause I've got a surprise for you." Ranma reached into his pockets and pulled out the letter. "Read this."

"What is it?" She asked. "Just read it." Akane read the letter, when she reached a certain point she stopped. "You…mean."

"That's right, a little private island for just the two of us. For five days, all expenses paid." He answered.

"No way!" This was too much. An island resort exclusively for the rich, and now they were going. "Oh Ranma." She said, looking deeper into his blue eyes,

"I love you."

"I love you too, Akane." He said, kissing her.

Nabiki took off her headphones, turned a small knob to "off" and walked downstairs to the living room where the rest of her family sat.

"Well…" asked her father, taking a drag of his cigarette.

Nabiki smiled. "I think it's safe to say they made up."

END: Part One


	2. Part 1: Trouble in Paradise

Ranma ½: Ranma and Ranko

Written by: Dana "D.L. Showtime" Hill Based off the original manga series, Ranma ½ by: Rumiko Takahashi 

NOTICE: This story is a work of fan fiction, and has NO official relation to the original Ranma ½ series. All the original characters and stories are the sole property of Rumiko Takahashi, and the author of this story claims no ownership of any characters or stories from the original work. Anyone wanting to post this story on a web site must have my permission before doing so. If you have any questions, comments, suggestions, or complaints, you can e-mail me. My address is you and enjoy the story.

PART 1: Trouble in Paradise

Nodaka Saotome slowly opened her eyes, the haze gradually clearing from her sight.

"Are you okay, Nodaka?" asked Genma, kneeling over his wife as she lay, slowly recovering.

"Mom. You okay?"

"Aunte Saotome, are you all right?" asked the others.

"Oh! Ranma, Akane. I had the weirdest dream. I dreamt that there were two Ranmas! I mean like with two separate bodies. A boy and girl. I mean…"

"Um… mom, it's not a dream. Look." The female Ranma interjected, walking over to her mother. "I'm real. My name is Ranko. I hope you don't mind…my using that name."

Nodoka stared at the girl, the color again draining from her face.

"Oh…my…"

"Whoa! Mom, don't faint on us again. Everyone wants an explanation, and I want you to be awake for it." Said male Ranma.

"No need to worry son," spoke Nodaka, the color slowly returning to her face, "I want to hear this."

"How did this happen?" Asked Soun

"Well, it was…"

"That Island!" Shouted Akane, cutting off her husband. "The whole trip was a set-up."

"A 'set-up'? Who would do such a thing?" asked Kasumi.

"Cologne. The Kunos too, all of them." Akane answered.

"Why would all of those people be together?" Asked Nodaka.

Ranma looked at his mother and sighed, "The same reason as always."

"Hmmm," Soun Tendo lit up a cigarette, "Have they no sense? Can they not see that you two are now happily married? Well that still doesn't explain why we now have two Ranmas."

"Well…it might be easier if…"

SPLASH!

Ranma had to stop suddenly.

"Nabiki! What did you do that for?"

"Just curious." She responded, "Had to know if you were still cursed. I mean there are **two** of you now."

"Well now you have your answer." He spat back; soaking wet, and still male.

Genma looked on with added interest. His son had been splashed, and had remained male. Maybe he could be cured too.

"Go on Ranma. What were you about to say?"

"As I was saying…" he stopped, looking to see if anyone wanted to spring any more surprises, "it might be easier to explain if we start at the beginning."

Ranma and Akane stepped out of their cab. The trip had been fairly relaxing, all except for the day they left. Genma and Soun had taken it upon themselves to give their children some parental advice. Soun hadn't been too harsh, simply giving Akane some advice on keeping a man satisfied.

Ranma had it much worse. Genma was giving advice as the self-named "Master of Romance." His "advice" had mostly consisted of bad lines to get Akane "in the mood." Of course Genma was the last person who should have given such advice. He had been fairly vocal with his advice as well. Everyone in the house had at least two suggestions on how to, "turn a woman on." Finally, annoyed and embarrassed to his wits' ends, Ranma had knocked his father out to keep him quiet. Both were pleased to be away from their noisy parents.

Ranma and Akane had arrived at the island in first class style. This was surprising, especially to Ranma.

'For a trip this expensive, you'd expect them to cheap out somewhere.' He thought, but it seemed that not only were all expenses paid, none had been spared either.

The island belonged to some billionaire, and he had made a resort there. Only the incredibly rich could afford to stay, so naturally Ranma and Akane felt rather out of place, being only lucky winners of a contest. Still, it was hard to be upset at all. The weather was perfect; the room they had was almost as big as the entire Tendo house! Also, they were served three meals daily, (This was, of course, a relief to Ranma). Most importantly they were alone.

'No parents, rivals, siblings, perverts, or any other prying eyes, only Ranma and Akane Saotome.'

"Come on!" shouted Ranma, "Lets hit the beach!"

Only hitting the beach held two concerns. One: Akane swam like a lead weight. The only way she could safely enter water that came over her waistline was to have Ranma there, which, of course, led to problem Two: Ranma would transform the second he hit the water. In this case, problem two was more or less moot. All of the other island guests seemed too wrapped up in their own "Snootiness," to care if two girls enjoyed themselves.

Just to be sure, Ranma suggested walking the boardwalk first, his idea being to check out the beach. It was, "uncrowded," to say the least.

'Only 50 people were invited to visit this resort,' he thought, 'and none of them seem to like beaches.' "Come on Akane, we've got a beach to ourselves."

The couple walked down hand-in-hand to the shoreline. The water was fairly calm.

'Good.' Thought Ranma, 'No need in making Akane anymore scared than she already is.'

Ranma walked into the water. It was warm, but not nearly enough to keep him from changing.

"All right. Let's just take it slowly." Now transformed, Ranma took Akane by the hand as she slowly led her into the water.

Akane felt nervous as the water level began to come up over her knees.

'It's okay.' She thought, looking towards her now female husband. 'Ranma won't let anything happen to me.'

She continued to move deeper into the water, still nervous but secure in Ranma's hands. Suddenly, a wave hit her, splashing water up to her breasts.

That was all it took. Akane panicked and fell beneath the waters. As quickly as it happened, Ranma sank below the waters and after only seconds, returned to the surface, Akane holding on to her for dear life. Akane stood in the water, gasping for air, still clinging on to Ranma.

"It's only waist deep." Said Ranma, looking at the other girl in disbelief. "…Sorry." Returned Akane.

"It's all right." Ranma said back, "Just remember the water's safe. Try to think of it like a training exercise."

"What?" asked Akane.

"Here," started Ranma, "just lean back. Keep your body straight, but relax your arms and legs." Ranma placed her hand under Akane and began to guide her along the water.

'I'm…floating!' she thought, as she glided across the water, 'I'm floating! I'm in the water and not drowning. "Ranma?"

"Shhhh…" she answered, "Just close your eyes and relax."

Akane grew nervous as she closed her eyes. "Ranma, I'm kinda…" 

"Don't be." She responded cutting her off, "Just relax. I'm here with you."

Akane continued to move across the calm waters, moving for some time. She felt like a part of nature.

"This is great. Don't you think so too Ranma?" There was no response. "Ranma?" Quiet again.

Akane opened her eyes and realized Ranma was no longer beside her. She had been floating on her own! Right away she panicked, again falling beneath the waters.

'Damn!' thought Ranma, moving quickly towards Akane, 'I thought she had it!'

Ranma shot down underwater where Akane had submerged. As she opened her eyes to find Akane, all she saw was a pair of legs, rather familiar ones.

Ranma returned to the surface, Akane was standing there, Ranma looked at her. "Akane?"

"I remembered the water was only waist deep." she answered.

Ranma just stood in somewhat disgust. 'Well at least she can _stand_ in the water.' she thought. "Come on, let's try again."

Time rolled on by as the swim lessons continued. After hours the pair walked back to the beach.

"Whew! That really was like martial arts training." Exclaimed Akane; "I'm exhausted."

Ranma walked beside his wife, thinking quietly. 'Man! An hour to stand in waist high water, two hours to learn to float and she still can't really swim!'

Still, the time had been pleasant, and they had avoided fighting. All in all, it had been a great day. The pair settled down at the area they had set up beforehand.

Akane handed Ranma a thermos. "Here. I packed some hot water. It should still be warm enough."

"Hey! Thanks Akane!" she responded, not sure rather to be more surprised at the fact that his wife had prepared so well, or at the fact that she was actually successful at boiling water. She erased the thoughts as she poured the still hot water over herself.

Ranma and Akane lay down on a beach blanket they had set up.

'Man what a great place.' he thought, 'You could practically sleep on the beaches.' He noticed Akane move closer to him. 'Apparently she wasn't joking when she had said she was exhausted.'

She had fallen asleep, her head against Ranma's chest. He smiled and kissed her on the forehead. 'So peaceful… I hope it stays like this forever.' He turned their sun umbrella to shade them and closed his eyes to sleep. 'This is great…'

They wouldn't have been able to rest at all had they known what was in route to the island.

"Great Grand-mother! Pilot say we be at island in few hours."

"Thank you, Shampoo." Said Cologne, relaxing in her seat. She watched as the Kuno children fought over which in-flight movie to watch aboard the expensively decked out helicopter.

"I say no, twisted sister! I shall not allow mine eyes and ears to be besmirched by such drivel."

"OHHOHOHO! Brother dear! It is **I**, who will not tolerate this sad excuse for cinema."

Cologne shook her head. 'Maybe we'll get lucky and one of them will kill the other. Maybe they'll kill each other. No…our luck could never be _that_ good. It is never that good.'

Cologne knew that the annoyance of the Kuno family was worth it to get Ranma.

'This is a desperate plan.' She thought, 'No assurance it will work, but options are few.'

There were other options of course, but they held even less assurance, and they would be difficult and messy. Ranma had admitted his love for the Tendo girl. He would do anything for her. He would fight for her, die for her. He would kill for her. Eliminating Akane would be counter productive. It would only invite Ranma's wrath, and he was too skilled to simply look past.

'If he came to blows with us…' thought Cologne, 'we could be finished. Even if we were able to defeat him…he would fight to the death. His death would accomplish nothing.' She cast an eye over to where Shampoo sat. She knew her great granddaughter had had nearly enough of this.

She loved Ranma, with all her heart, but the foolish boy did not love her. At least not the way she loved him. He had tried to tell Shampoo that his heart was only for Akane, and, in a way, Shampoo accepted this. It was not easy, but she had seen how he had cried for her on Phoenix Mountain. When he thought he had lost her, that she had died. Shampoo saw the look in his eye when he realized that Akane was alive. It was like a part of his soul, dying, slowly and painfully, had returned to life, brighter and more vibrant then before. It was the look of love. He had not said it, the words never came, but his eyes had spoken louder than any words could. He loved Akane more than life itself.

Shampoo could never compete with her in his heart. If given an option, she would leave. Simply allow them to live in peace. Return to the village and forget about them, about him. But that was not an option. The law had to be satisfied, Shampoo could not return without Ranma. If she did, the elders would sentence her to death, and now, Cologne had taken up Shampoo's quest, as well as her punishment. It had been a stroke of luck that she had encountered the Kuno family while in China.

The elder amazon cursed mentally at having even gone to China. She had been tricked into believing that Ranma had found a map to Jusenkyo, and that he and Akane planned to wed there. It had made since at the time. A map to the accursed springs had been stolen years ago by that lecher, Happosai, who now resided in the same house at them, getting it would not have been 'too' difficult. What better wedding gift then to be cured of his curse.

It seemed to be the truth, especially after seeing them packing for a trip. In retrospect, they had probably been pre-packing for their honeymoon. The lie had most certainly been told to keep her from interfering with the wedding. It had worked too, except that she had not been the only one sent away.

The Kuno family was not known to listen to simple logic. Eldest son, Tatewaki Kuno was "Poetically Infatuated," with Akane, and despised "The Foul Sorcerer Saotome," for being her betrothed. He also was in love with the "Pig-Tailed Goddess," who was actually Ranma in his girl form. He had never figured out that they were one-and-the-same.

Daughter Kodachi Kuno was equally crazed. She loved Ranma, and detested the Pig-Tailed girl, again, not knowing they were the same person. She also hated Akane, for the same reason her brother hated Ranma. Any attempts to enlighten the siblings failed, miserably.

Their father was oddest of all. He seemed to enjoy causing grief to Ranma, or for that matter, anyone at Furinkan High School, where, oddly enough he was principal. At least his children could claim reasons of the heart as excuses to trouble them. The two would never allow their respective 'loves', to marry without a fight. Sending them to China was a way to ensure they would not interfere with the wedding.

The Kuno's and their ways seldom concerned her, but they had one thing Cologne could use. Money, and a healthy supply of it. Normally, money was not a necessity of Cologne's, but her trip to Jusenkyo had caused an unexpected plan to fall into her lap.

After arriving at the springs, Cologne had been informed by the guide of a new discovery. A spring located on a distant island that could cure Jusnekyo curses. This did not particularly interest Cologne, a cure could be found right there at the springs. What did interest her was how the spring came to be.

A human wizard had made it. According the information the guide had given her; he was considered the greatest user of magic walking the earth. He was a wayward traveler, walking the planet seeking only to strengthen his magic. During his travels, he learned of an island were several springs existed. The springs had been called the "Water of the lost Souls," because they were said to have the power to bring souls to the side of the living. He traveled to this island and found the springs did contain magic, but not enough to satisfy his need for power. All was not lost however, as the magician could add his powers to the springs. The combined power brought a lost soul from the other side, whose power brought the wizard more power that he had ever had.

Yet he was still not satisfied, he desired more souls to add to his power. For years, the magician would bring people to his island using his power to entrap their minds. He then stole their souls and added them to his power. For hundreds of years he did this, until a magic woman learned of the island.

She vowed to stop him. She came to the island, and sure enough, the wizard tried to steal the woman's soul, but she was skilled in the "Holy Magic Arts." She defeated the wizard and used her sacred arts to send him to the realm of lost souls. After she defeated the wizard she found that she could not save the souls that he had stolen. Hoping to do something to make up for the evil deeds committed by the wizard, she augmented the magic springs to use their power for good. She didn't have long to wait, as one of the wizard's intended victims was cursed amazon who had fallen into Junsenkyo. After the woman cured the amazon she learned that many who used the training grounds near the springs had become cursed like her. With the amazon's help, more cursed victims were brought to the island, and cured using the spring. Years went by, and the fear of the curses was forgotten. The legend of the healing spring, and of the woman who could cast away the magic of Junsenkyo spread throughout the Joketsuzoku.

The woman continued to cast away the curses until her death. Without her to use the magic springs were rendered useless, and abandoned. As the years rolled by, the island was forgotten. Many years after that a natural disaster destroyed most of the island. Hundreds of years later, a billionaire had bought the tiny island, not knowing of its past. It was soon transformed into a resort for the rich and famous. Cologne's interest lie in the springs. If the magic within had been altered before, it was possible that she could as well. It was an offshoot, but all other options were exhausted.

The only problem now was getting Ranma and herself to that island. Even if she told him of the cure, he would not be so hasty in going there. Experience had taught him that help from Cologne could be dangerous. Besides, how could he afford such a trip? That was where the Kuno's came in. They had the money to get Ranma to the island, and a reason to assist Cologne. She came up with the fake contest idea, knowing that Ranma would not pass up such a ripe opportunity, especially if he could bring Akane with him. She knew not to tell him of the island's springs, or else he might get suspicious. With the Kuno's money, she could send Ranma to the island, follow him, use the magic of the spring to ensnare him, and return with him and Shampoo to the village.

Cologne almost hated to do such a thing to Ranma, almost. She knew that Shampoo wanted Ranma to love her, as she loved him. She would never accept him being hers against his will. But Shampoo's love was a convenience at best and a hindrance at worst. For the sake of the next generation of Joketsuzoku, indeed for Shampoo's own sake, this would have to be done.

A sharp elbow to the ribs arose Ranma from his nap.

Ugh! Akane must be dreaming.' He thought, knowing of his wife's tendency to use what Ranma had dubbed, "Dream-fu," when sleeping. "Yo! Akane! Wake up."

" YAWN Ranma? Why did you wake me? I was having such a nice dream."

"I noticed." He answered, rubbing on the sore spot on his torso.

After leaving the beach Ranma and Akane returned to the hotel, were they found an invitation to a party.

"Come on Ranma!" "How often do people like us get invited to parties with rich people?"

"_Jeeese_. Akane, the rich don't have parties like normal people." He answered, changing into some new clothes; "All they do is talk about money, their cars and boats and that stuff. No fun at all."

"Oh Come ON!" she replied angrily, "This is a once in a life time chance! At least there'll be some nice food."

Ranma's head turned to Akane. "Really!" Ranma hadn't eaten since the boat that had brought them to the island, seven hours ago, a long time for him. He was pretty hungry.

"Yes. The rich always have nice food." Akane answered, condescendingly.

"Then what are we waiting for! Let's go!" He darted out the room leaving the still changing Akane behind.

"HEY! Ranma! Wait for me!"

Akane caught up with him at the banquet room. "You JERK!" She yelled, trying to catch her breath, "You left me!"

"Uuuum, Akane…I was wrong." He replied.

"Well…at least you're sorry. I mean leaving me like that."

"What? I'm not talking about that. Look."

A slightly annoyed Akane looked into the banquet room. "Whoa." She saw what Ranma was talking about.

The people in the room were livelier than he had thought possible.

"Guess I was wrong about the rich. They know how to party."

"HEEEY!" said a very drunken man in front of them. "You two look like two real party animals! WHOO-HOO!"

Ranma and Akane moved away from the man, taking care not to turn their backs to him. "Umm, yeah…"

The pair made their way into the party, trying not to look _too_ out of place. The problem was not that they did not appear to match the dress and attitude of the party go-ers, but that they appeared sane compared to most of them. The vast majority of them appeared rather inebriated and stumbled around.

'I guess they think they're dancing.' Thought Akane.

There didn't appear to be many Japanese people at this party, which lent itself to a severe language barrier. Ranma made his way to the food table, Akane close behind. The food was distinctly non-Japanese, a major turn off for the pair. Still, Ranma was too hungry to mind much. He picked up one of the sandwiches and tried it.

"Wow! Hey Akane you were right. This is great."

"Yeah. I told you, the rich always have good food." She replied.

"HEY! You're cute!"

A preoccupied Ranma turned to the sound of the voice, not understanding much of the English spoken.

"What?" replied Ranma to the young woman who had spoken to him.

"Ranma! What does she want?" asked Akane.

"I don't know. I can't understand her." He replied.

"Come on! Let's dance." She shouted as she took Ranma up by the hand and led him to the dance floor.

"Hey Ranma! What are you doing?" Yelled Akane at the sight of her husband being led off by the strange woman. Suddenly she felt her arm being grabbed by someone.

"Come on pretty lady! Let me show you how we do the "Texas two-step."

Akane turned to the man as he spoke, noticing immediately his ten-gallon hat, the same kind cowboys wore in those old western movies from America. She soon found herself on the dance floor dancing with the "Cowboy Man,"

Ranma and the odd girl nearby, dancing, or at least she was. Both shrugged at each other as to what was going on. Ranma finally came to the conclusion that the rude, drunken people wanted to dance, and had decided he and Akane would make good partners.

"Enough of this!" he shouted, moving closer to Akane and her dance partner.

"What'd you say!" spoke the girl at Ranma's words, "I don't speak Spanish!"

Ranma grabbed Akane, freeing her from the "Cowboy Man's" grip, and handed his partner to him.

"Hey! What happened to the pretty Asian girl?" he asked, noticing Akane was gone, and a new girl had taken her place.

"No, I'm not Asian, I'm from California." she drunkenly responded.

Outside the banquet room Ranma and Akane managed to get their barrings.

"Well that was interesting." Said Ranma, taking a bite of the sandwich he had managed to escape with.

"Well, it was kinda fun." said Akane,

"Are you joking? Those people are nuts!" he replied,

"SORRY. I was just trying to have some fun." She rebutted, some agitation in her voice.

"Ah…It's not your fault. I was kinda fun, I guess… Hey! The food was nice." He said, finishing the last of his sandwich.

She smiled at him, giving his arm a bit of a squeeze. Ranma's witless charm had eased the agitation in her. The pair returned to their room, stepping over the drunken man on their way down the hall.

Upon returning to their room, they found some bottles of sake, and a note from the hotel management. 'A gift, from "NABS."

'Nabiki…' thought Ranma looking over the note.

"Oh! That's…nice." said Akane.

The two lay on their bed, silent, looking up at the ceiling, avoiding eye contact with the other. They knew what "NABS," had intended by having them sent sake. The idea left an odd feeling in them. Ranma and Akane never talked about sex. It was almost like a silent pact between them, 'Never talk about our sex life.' When they had intercourse at other times it had come as sudden passion, and often the result of heavy drinking. It always started with a simple kiss, and then progressed quite rapidly from there. It was pure impulse from the two. Neither of them could be bold enough to ask to make love to the other, though they both shared the same desire.

'Damn it!' thought Akane, 'Why is this so hard? I love him, he loves me. We're MARRIED for god's sake.'

'Come on Saotome!' thought Ranma, 'Just ask her. What are you afraid of? She's your wife!'

The words never came to either of them.

"I'm…going to take a bath." Said Akane.

"Umm…Okay." Ranma replied. Akane left into the bathroom, closing the door behind her.

'Damn!' he thought, 'I'm such a coward. Any other man would leap at this opportunity. Why am I so afraid?'

He sat there awhile, listening to the sounds of the running bath water. He saw the steam come between the crack under the door and could feel his body longing to be next to hers. He did his best to ignore the emotions, pouring some warm sake. The drink did little more than remind him of his desire.

'Damn it.' He walked over to a dresser, and looked into the mirror. He saw the look of frustration on his face, and he found himself thinking of home, and of how things used to be. Him and Akane constantly arguing, their father's never ending attempts to marry them off, the annoying fiancées, the suitors. With an exchange of vows and a kiss, everything had changed. With the exception of the occasional duel with Ryoga, (Who was simply looking to defeat him at this point, nothing else,) and glomping attacks from Shampoo, the insanity that had once ruled his life had all but disappeared.

Nothing was in his way now, yet his own insecurities were effectively blocking his path better than anyone else had. His mind found itself wandering, and thinking about Akane's former suitors. They had been nice to her, friendly, and generally quite open about their feelings towards her, while he insulted her, and acted so coldly towards her. Yet, they had gotten married, putting aside all others for one another. The others would have jumped at the idea of being "intimate," with Akane, (well…maybe not Ryoga). Ranma's blood began to heat at the idea.

'No damn way. She's my wife. You chumps blew your chances.' He thought, chasing away the lingering images of his rivals, 'I've done this before, and damn it, I will do it again!'

Akane sat in the warm waters of her bath, thinking silently to herself.

KNOCK KNOCK

"Akane. You mind if I come in?"

'Ranma!' "N-no. Come on in." She could fell her cheeks redden and a mixed feeling of embarrassment and hope in her chest as Ranma walked into the bathroom.

"Hey…thought you might want some sake."

"Oh…sure."

Ranma poured her a cup, his eye catching a look at her naked body through the clear warm water. He began to blush, most of his earlier confidence disappearing.

"Uhhhh, that's not really why I came in here."

"Oh…" Akane remarked, feeling more and more nervous.

"Yeah… You remember when I told you I have a hard time saying the things I feel."

"How could I forget." She answered.

"Well, you know I love you, and that I'd do any thing for you."

"Ranma…what are you trying to say."

He stared into her brown eyes; the words seemed to just disappear.

"That…that…I" 'SHIT! Just tell her.' "I just thought that you and I could…umm. I mean…you know."

Ranma felt a warm, wet hand in his. He met her gaze, and fell silent.

"Yes." She said, looking back into his eyes, "I want you."

He felt her hands move towards the buttons on his shirt, and begin to unbutton them one by one. He kicked off his shoes and loosened the string around his pants. Ranma stepped into the water and looked at Akane, who moved on top of him. Their lips slowly came together as they embraced.

'I guess the awkwardness will go away with time.' he thought, 'To be with her now like this makes it all worth it.'

Shampoo felt a chill race up her spine.

"Something wrong child?" asked Cologne.

"No. Nothing wrong." She answered, shaking off her strange chill. She had been almost completely silent the whole trip. She did not know what her great grandmother had in store for Ranma, or if it would even work. All she knew was that she had gone to great lengths to get here.

"AHHH! It's jus' like Hawaii. De trees, de beach. It makes dis old man feel like a little kahuna again." Stated father Kuno as he stepped off the helicopter.

"We are not here to take in sights, old man. We are here to smite that coward Saotome for his treachery. For the crime of stealing away the fair Akane Tendo." Ranted Tatewaki Kuno as he followed his father.

"HO OHOHOH!" laughed Kodachi leaping above her father and brother. "It is that dreadful girl Akane who shall be punished!"

"NEVER!" shouted Kuno, drawing his bokendo. "I will never allow you to harm a hair on her head."

The two siblings began to circle.

"Enough!" shouted Cologne; "We have no need for all this bickering. We will make camp tonight. Tomorrow we will attend to Ranma."

The Kuno's reluctantly agreed. "Come, we will be well hidden in the forest". The group grabbed their equipment and started for the jungle.

'Tomorrow,' thought Cologne, 'we will settle things once and for all.'

Shampoo looked at the clear, starry skies. 'Tomorrow…will be the beginning.' She thought, 'Either of my new life with Ranma…or the end.'

END OF PART 2


	3. Part 2: The Spring of Lost Souls

New E-mail address: 2: The Spring of Lost Souls

'Noon. Must have over slept.' Akane awoke to the sounds of Ranma snoring loud enough to wake everyone on their floor. It was a wonder she could sleep at all with that kind of noise, but she had grown used to it.

"Ranma. Wake up."

" GROAN Akane? Why are you waking me up in the middle of the night?"

"Ranma, it's past noon." "Really?" he asked, sitting up abruptly, "Damn! We missed breakfast."

"Well…we were up _pretty _late last night." She said, smiling slyly at Ranma.

" COUGH Umm…yeah. Ha, ha." He replied, blushing a bit and smiling somewhat embarrassingly.

Akane continued to smile. She couldn't help but smile at seeing the mighty Ranma Saotome look so unbalanced.

"Today I think we should go to the other side of the island, I hear they have some hot springs there."

"Sounds good to me." he replied, throwing on some clothes, "But could we get some lunch first. I'm starving."

"Gods, Ranma! Are you ever not hungry?"

After lunch the duo left their hotel for the hot springs on the islands adjacent side. Earlier, however another group was making preparations for the day ahead.

Cologne inhaled the fresh morning air. If there was one thing she would agree with, even if it were coming from the elder Kuno, was that the islands were indeed a place of great pleasure. The atmosphere reminded her of days long ago, when she would play on the beach with her sisters in the tribe. Those days of youthful and carefree joy seemed like a distant dream. These recent years had been complicated to say the least.

'No need for such recollection.' She thought, 'When we have Ranma, then I shall have some peace.'

"Ahhh, Shampoo, child. You are awake." She spoke without turning around to see her great granddaughter coming out of the tent they had shared, "Be a good girl and start breakfast for us."

"All right, great grand-mother." Shampoo began the preparations for breakfast.

Cologne could still since some hesitance in Shampoo. 'When it is over, when she and Ranma are together, she will be fine.' Cologne thought. Soon the awakening Kuno family interrupted her peaceful thoughts.

"HOW DARE YOU! How dare you destroy my precious picture of my darling Ranma!"

"I won't allow such a despicable image to be near my person."

The Kuno children were at it again. Shampoo simply shook her head.

"Stupid bokken boy and gym girl always fight for stupid reasons. Annoy Shampoo."

"Silence girl!" shouted Kodachi at Shampoo, "You were only allowed on this voyage because you knew were to find Ranma darling and that dreadful girl who dares to call herself his wife."

Shampoo rose to her feet, ready to force silence upon Kodachi. Cologne held up a hand, a sigh for her great granddaughter to hold.

"No need to become involved in such childish bickering."

"ENOUGH!" shouted Kuno. "No one may insult Akane Tendo in front of Tatewaki Kuno. Prepare yourself, twisted sister!" The two began to fight.

Cologne turned away from them and towards Shampoo. "Little fools."

"Hey Now! What's all dis commotion bout? Keiki! You're not pickin on your little sista again, are you?" The eldest Kuno appeared from his tent. Somehow he managed to calm down his two children.

"Is all stupid family." Spoke Shampoo, finishing the last preparations for breakfast. "What we do now great grand-mother."

"Let everyone come to breakfast, child. I shall explain everything." The Kunos sat down on the grass opposite Cologne and Shampoo. Breakfast was quickly served and as they ate Cologne divulged her plan.

"As you know, I came up with the idea to bring Ranma to this island. I chose it because I knew it would be a perfect place to attack our enemy."

"This trip was quite expensive, old woman." Interjected Kuno, "Why bother bringing Saotome to this island."

The amazon eyed the kendoist, "The coward Saotome will have no where to run here. He is all alone against us, and he doesn't even know we are here. We will see that he pays for deceiving us."

" Humpf This is all that fool Akane's fault." Spoke Kodachi, "She has bewitched my Ranma."

"I warned you twisted sister…no one may insult Akane while I live."

"Silence! Both of you!" Cologne shouted, "Before we can extract our revenge, we must find them."

"Then the task is a simple one." Said Kuno, drawing his sword, "We know that Saotome resides in the hotel. I shall go there and flush that coward out."

Before he could do anything else, a large, pineapple shaped explosive flew towards him.

BOOM! 

"He, he, he. See now? Dis is no job for you Keiki, dis is a job for de "Big Kahuna!" Suddenly black rose pedals flew everywhere.

"OH HOHOHO! Before either of you even lay a finger on my Ranma, I will save him from the bewitchments of that dreadful girl." Kodachi leaped off in the direction of the hotel, followed closely by her father.

"You had better hurry boy." Cologne said to the recovering Kuno, who quickly shook off the effects of his father's bomb and dashed after the rest of his family, his bokken cutting a path through the forest.

The two amazons turned to each other. "Stupid Kuno's is gone. Now, what is real plan."

Cologne smiled, happy her great granddaughter had see through her plan to rid herself of the Kuno's. "This island has many springs, but only one is the spring that will cure Junsenkyo curses."

"Where is?" Shampoo asked.

Cologne reached into her robes and removed a small, jewel like stone.

"This crystal can detect magical vibrations. It was used thousands of years ago, when the very first Joketsuzoku discovered Junsenkyo. It will lead us to the magic spring."

"Shampoo see. We go to other side of island. All springs there."

"Yes." Said Cologne, nodding, "That would be the best place to begin our search."

"What about stupid Kuno family?" Shampoo asked.

"Ranma can deal with them. At the very least they should keep him busy long enough for us to find the spring. Now come, we must locate the spring quickly."

The two amazons began to move towards the other side of the island. Shampoo still did not know what good a curing spring would do, but she had faith in her great grandmother. She would not have come all this way for nothing. Whatever she had planned, Shampoo was unsure she would like it.

'Now I know how Ryoga must feel.' Ranma thought, noticing they were fairly lost.

Finding the hot springs didn't seem like a hard task at the time. They were almost adjacent to the hotel.

'Right through the forest.' He thought, 'This looks like some left over set from a cheap horror flick. All this fog. Where did it come from any way?'

The fog had set in with out warning. One moment it was clear, the next a "pea soup," like fog had hit. The pair continued to make their way through the fog, hoping to find something soon. After a distance Ranma suddenly stopped.

"Hey Ranma. Why are we stopping?"

"You hear that? It sounds like running water."

"Running water?" said Akane, with a confused look on her face.

"Yeah. Come on." Ranma took Akane's hand and led her through towards the sound.

It became louder as they moved towards it, and the fog seemed to get lighter as well. Soon the couple found themselves at a raging river that led into a huge waterfall.

"Whoa! They didn't mention this in the brochure."

Ranma began to search up and down the river for a place to cross. He soon noticed some stepping stones going to the other side.

"Yo. Akane. I think we can cross here."

Akane looked at the path across, and felt a chill crawl up her spine. The stones had quite a distance between them, and the water was flowing rapidly.

Ranma saw the hesitance in his wife's face.

"I can carry you across if you want." He offered.

"I'm not helpless Ranma! I can make it across on my own."

"Of course." He sighed, "Okay, I'll go first."

Ranma hopped onto the first stone, landing silently on a single foot. Easily he cleared the water to the second stone, and with no hesitance leaped to the third.

"Okay Akane, now you cross."

"All right." Akane swallowed, regretting somewhat that her pride hadn't allowed her to take Ranma up on his offer to shuttle her across. "Here I go."

Before she could make her first leap, a loud haunting laugh filled the area.

"OH HOHOHO!" Black rose pedals fell by the hundreds, coming seemingly from nowhere.

Ranma felt as if his heart had fallen into his stomach. "Oh GODS! Please let that be the wind, some animal, somebody falling out of a plane, ANYTHING but…"

"KODACHI KUNO!" Akane shouted, confirming Ranma's fear.

"Ranma, Darling!" the "Black Rose," cried, "I have come to take you away from this dreadful girl."

"How dare you!" Akane shifted into a fighting stance, "What are you doing here?"

"I go were my heart leads, and it leads me to Ranma darling."

Kodachi moved into a stance of her own. The two girls squared off. Ranma quickly moved in between them.

"Okay! No fighting. I want some answers."

"Oh Ranma!"

"HEY!"

Kodachi grasped on to him, squeezing rather tightly, a look of surprise hitting Ranma's face.

"What do you think you're DOING!" Akane shouted, pushing Kodachi off him.

"So you desire combat?" Kodachi unfurled her gymnastics ribbon, Akane moved into another stance.

'Great.' thought Ranma, 'I'm gonna have to get in between this. The only way this could get any worse is if…'

"SAOTOME! You WRETCH!" Tatewaki Kuno emerged from the forest, drawing his blade perpendicular to Ranma's chest.

"KUNO! What the hell are YOU, doing here?"

"You dare call yourself the husband of Akane, and yet you act so flirtatiously with my sister?"

"HEY!" Ranma shouted back, "I was NOT acting "flirtyatious" or whatever you said!"

"Enough of your lies." Kuno barked back, "I, Tatewaki Kuno, shall vanquish thee."

The kendoist swing his weapon at Ranma, who nimbly dodged the attack, stepped forward suddenly and nailed a stiff punch to Kuno's chest.

"You're messing up my vacation!"

"Grrrr…Take THIS!" Kuno yelled as he swung his weapon again.

Ranma leaped into the air to dodge, flipped over his opponent and delivered a kick to his back.

"How dare you, you…peasant!" Kuno drew his bokken back. "I will not be defeated by the likes of you! STRIKE! STRIKE! STRIKE!"

Kuno jabbed his sword forward, faster than the human eye could follow, the air pressure from the rapid attacks cutting like knives.

Ranma moved back, avoiding the attack. The kendoist moved forward, continuing his rapid attack.

"Soon you will be out of room to run, Saotome!"

'DAMN!' thought Ranma, noticing his heels near the edge of the river, 'He's right.'

Kuno had left zero openings for a frontal attack, but he still had one trick to win.

"NOW THE FINISH!" Kuno shouted as he swung forward.

Ranma flew through the air towards the water, back flipped, and landed on the first stone he had crossed earlier.

"So, the rat still has a few holes to crawl into." Kuno spat towards his opponent.

"Rat, huh? For that Kuno, you're gonna pay."

Ranma knew the specialty of the "Saotome School of Martial Arts," was mid-air combat. If Kuno dared to follow him, he would gain the advantage.

"Come on Kuno! I ain't got all day." Just then Ranma felt a presence moving near him.

"I got you now boy!"

"PRINCIPAL KUNO!"

The man in Hawaiian clothes lunged at Ranma, who leaped to the next stone to avoid the attack.

"HEY!" shouted Akane, who had been watching the fight, "There's two of them! That's not fair!"

"Humpf. Ranma is more than man enough to deal with them." Kodachi chastised, "Your concern is with me."

The two girls again faced each other.

Kodachi smiled. "Make your move."

"OUT OF MY WAY, MADMAN!" Kuno shouted, as he leaped onto his father's face, using it as a stepping stone to his opponent. Kuno kicked off the old man's head, nearly knocking him off the stone he stood on, and soared towards Ranma.

"NOW SAOTOME!"

"Ha! An opening!" Ranma shouted, leaping into the air towards Kuno.

The two met mid-air, Kuno swung but Ranma easily dodged and nailed an elbow to the kendoist's back. Kuno dropped from the sky into the raging river, but managed to grab hold to the stone Ranma had previously occupied.

Ranma landed on his head and quickly leaped across the remaining stones to the river's other side.

"Come back here you coward!" Kuno shouted.

"Excuse me, keiki." Said the elder Kuno as he bounded off his son's head and followed Ranma to the other side.

Ranma saw the man, armed with his hair cutters, move towards him.

"Now I'm gonna give you yo weddin present, boy!" yelled the principal as he lunged at Ranma, who dodged the high attack and answered with an ax kick to the odd man.

"I don't think I _want_ anything from you, ya old weirdo."

Ranma turned to see Kuno bounding across the river. "I have returned!" he shouted, raising his bokken to strike at Ranma.

His attack met with air as Ranma moved in low and struck with a stiff elbow to his opponent's mid-section.

"You should have stayed gone." Ranma replied. Just then he caught a glimpse of something moving in the air towards him.

Ranma leaped as the object, apparently a pineapple bomb, exploded, sending its smoke everywhere. Suddenly a figure moved through the smoke, he couldn't quite make it out.

"I have you now!"

Before Ranma could react a hard strike from Kuno's bokken struck his left side.

"ARRGH!" Ranma fell to the ground hard. He felt his injured side. He could fell his warm blood flowing from the wound.

"Damn it Kuno! You'll pay for that!"

Akane rushed forward with a strong right. Kodachi dodged right to avoid the attack.

"HOHOHO! Too slow!"

The Kuno girl snapped her ribbon like a whip at Akane, who had to roll to avoid the attack.

Again she rushed forward and launched a string of kicks and punches at Kodachi, who nimbly dodged the attacks, and retaliated with a high roundhouse kick.

Akane ducked the high attack and, seeing an opening, landed a hard left to Kodachi's mid-section, knocking her back a few steps.

Akane tried to press her advantage and launched a flying kick at the Kuno girl. Kodachi recovered and flipped over the incoming attack.

"Damn you!" she yelled, favoring the area Akane hit.

Akane was pleased she was holding her own against the Kuno girl, but her true concern was with Ranma, and his _two_ opponents.

'Gotta take care of her first. Then I'll help Ranma.'

"You've lasted longer than I expected, Akane Tendo, but now I shall finish this fight! BLACK ROSE STORM!"

Kodachi spun her ribbon, creating a whirlwind that spread black rose pedals like a smoke screen.

Akane instinctively shielded her eyes; suddenly she could fell something binding her wrists, like a steel coil.

"It seems you've lost your edge girl."

Akane could now easily see Kodachi's ribbon binding her wrists together.

If Akane held any advantage over Kodachi, it was that her combat style was more pure than Kodachi's. Hers was straightforward martial arts, while Kodachi used a form of martial arts combined with gymnastics.

Kodachi depended on weapons, her ribbon specifically. By binding her Kodachi was neutralizing a considerable advantage.

Akane struggled to break free of the ribbon.

"I have you now!"

The Kuno girl pulled Akane towards her, and connected with a punch to her mid section.

"A little payback."

Another pull, and Akane flew into a side kick.

'Urrrgh! I'm not gonna last long at this rate.' Akane moved back, hoping to get some breathing room.

"Oh no girl." Kodachi laughed, "You won't get away."

Again she pulled hard on her ribbon and Akane flew towards her, but this time she wasn't content to allow her to attack freely. As Kodachi swung at her head, she fell onto her back and then buried both feet into Kodachi's mid section.

The Kuno girl flew back and landed on the ground with a thud. Akane rose to her feet and using all her considerable strength, broke the ribbon binding her wrists.

"Looks like the playing field's even." Akane said towards her recovering foe.

Kodachi rose to her feet, she now openly held her mid section.

"You…will regret this, Akane Tendo!"

The two girls rushed at each other.

Kodachi blocked Akane's first punch and landed one of her own. She attacked freely, landing nearly every punch and kick.

Finally Akane countered with a palm strike to Kodachi's chin, a chop to the back of her neck and knee to her injured mid section. Kodachi staggered back, and Akane could see she was reeling. Kodachi desperately launched a low kick, but Akane saw it coming, leaped over it, and hit a devastating roundhouse kick right on her head. The Kuno girl hit the ground, barley conscious. Akane stood over her foe.

Kodachi finally managed to rise to her feet, supporting herself on a nearby tree. She had blood running from the corner of her mouth, her hair was a total mess, and she sported a large bruise on the side of her head where Akane's last kick had connected.

"You…have improved since I last saw you."

"Its over, Kodachi. This battle is mine."

"Indeed, you are victorious this time, Akane Tendo."

Akane locked eyes with Kodachi. "For your information…my name is Akane **Saotome**."

Kodachi looked towards the ground, the usual gleam in her eyes gone at the bitter realization that not only had this girl taken the man she loved, but had bested her in combat.

"I…see. Very well then, Akane Saotome, we will fight again another day. And on that day, I will crush you."

With those words the "Black Rose," turned and walked into the forest, fading from sight in its fog.

"Kodachi…we will fight again." Akane turned and looked towards the opposite shore. "Ranma! Hold on!"

Ranma moved towards principal Kuno, who lashed out with a strike. With ease, Ranma countered and booted the old man to the ground. Without turning to face his attacker, he ducked a slash from Kuno and, moving at high speeds, landed a punch that sent the son near where his father fell. Slowly the two Kunos rose to their feet.

"You gonna pay for dis, boy!"

"Enough talk, I ATTACK!" The Kuno boy dashed towards Ranma.

"Time to end this fight!" Ranma shifted into a seemingly vulnerable position.

Kuno neared his foe and prepared to cut him in half.

Just as he was beginning to bring down his blade, Ranma thrust both of his hands forward at Kuno's chest.

"MOKO TAKABISHA!"

With those words a large ball of chi shot forward from his hands and blasted the kendoist, sending him flying into a nearby tree that shattered on impact.

Principal Kuno looked at his now unconscious son in shock.

"H…H…How did you?"

Ranma looked at his shocked opponent. "You're next, old man."

Ranma moved into an attack stance, ready for the principal. His attention suddenly diverted to a figure moving across the river.

"Akane!" He could see her moving stone to stone towards him.

'One more to go!' she thought as landed on the next to last rock.

She leaped from it and began to descend onto the final stone, but this stone held perils. Akane landed and instantly slipped on the algae and gunk that had accumulated there.

"YAAAAA!"

SPLASH! 

Instantly the powerful current caught her, and she struggled with all her might against it.

"AKANE!"

Ranma moved like the wind towards the water, dove in and swam towards the spot where she had submerged. She saw her underwater, fighting to bring herself up.

Now transformed, Ranma-chan grabbed Akane's waist and shot up like a bullet towards the surface. Holding her, she swam towards the final stone against the strong current, and upon reaching it, helped Akane up on the slick surface.

"Jump to the shore!" she yelled.

Akane took a great leap and landed with a thud on the shore.

"Ranma!" Akane yelled towards her, as she pulled herself up on the stone.

Ranma-chan looked up to see a figure descending on her.

"I know that's you boy. No escape now!"

"NO! YOU IDIOT!"

It was too late.

The principal collided with the cursed girl, sending them both into the water.

"Ranma! RANMA!" Akane screamed, her heart felling like it would stop.

Suddenly the whole area, which had been filled with such activity, was quiet except for the sound of raging water. Akane fell to her knees near the edge of the river, tears coming from her eyes.

"Any moment now," she said, almost praying, "he'll come up. Any minute now."

She knelt there, hoping against hope that he would return to the surface. "He has to."

But she knew these were words of defiance, and that an exhausted Ranma very well could have been taken over the falls. Akane ran towards the fall's edge, and gazed over. They were huge, more than 50 feet up. The rising mists of the falls covered the bottom, but Akane knew that the bottoms of waterfalls were often shallow pools that contained jagged rocks. If Ranma had gone over, not even he could have survived.

"No…" Akane spoke quietly, more tears falling from her face. "He died saving me…cause I can't swim."

'NO!' a voice in her head seemed to scream, 'Ranma's survived too much to be killed by a damn waterfall! If that were you, he would never give up and just say you were dead.'

Akane looked around and saw a path leading from the falls.

'I hope this leads down from here.' She took one last look at the water where he had gone under.

"Ranma…please be all right." She turned and ran down the path.

Cologne and Shampoo returned to their campsite. The day for them had not gone well.

'Damn it!' Cologne cursed mentally, 'All those damn springs, and not one of them the right one.' She sat on the grassy ground, holding her cane and thinking deeply.

"Great Grand-mother! I prepare meal for us."

"Thank you, Shampoo." Cologne pressed her ancient fingers into her cane.

'Where could it be?'

Suddenly she heard a noise and turned to where it came from. "Who goes there?"

"So…I see that you are still here." Spoke the emerging figure of Kodachi Kuno.

Cologne took a look at her. "My, my. You seem to be in some trouble, child."

Shampoo emerged from her tent. "Kuno girl…is hurt." Shampoo eyed the bruises and dried blood on the Kuno girl's face.

"It…is nothing." Kodachi responded, "I am fine."

"No, you are not." Cologne suddenly spoke, "You have taken injuries to your mid-section. I could tell by the way you moved."

Kodachi looked surprised at the old amazon's perceptiveness.

"Sit down here."

Kodachi was in no mood to argue, so she did as told.

"Take off your clothes, I need to get a better look at your injuries."

The spandex gymnastics outfit she wore was not easy to remove in her painful situation. Cologne could see her pain as she removed the clothing.

"Hmmm…" Cologne looked her over, her knowledge of the human body critiquing the injuries.

"Shampoo, fetch some water and cloths, and bring the wound salve and bandages for these bruises."

"Yes, great grand-mother."

Shampoo quickly gathered the items Cologne requested and returned, taking care not to spill the water, as it was cool enough to trigger her transformation.

"I need to wash your wounds, then I will apply this salve, it will allow you to heal faster."

The old amazon washed the blood and dirt from the wounded areas of the Kuno girl. She noticed the usual loud and obnoxious attitude of Kodachi was gone, replaced by a somber and quiet girl. Cologne could guess this had something to do with Ranma, as it was not unlike how Shampoo had acted after being told by Ranma that he had made his decision to marry Akane. He had given the same talk to all his fiancés and other women in his life, but perhaps the true impact of this had only reached Kodachi today.

"You have a cracked rib and some internal bleeding. This will heal you faster, but you still want to stay away from any physical activity, especially fighting."

Kodachi nodded and Cologne applied the salve to her injured mid-section, and began to bandage her up.

"Why are you helping me?" She asked,

"Because I owe you for this trip. The least I can do is fix your wounds."

Kodachi chose not to ask any further questions.

"There now, I am done. Now child put some fresh clothes on and sit down and eat with us."

"Thank you, for your hospitality." Kodachi turned into her tent and soon emerged with a new set of clothes on. She sat down on a cloth laid on the ground. Shampoo served them and sat near Kodachi.

"Kuno girl okay now?"

Kodachi turned to the amazon; surprised she was speaking friendly to her.

"Oh! Yes…I'm much better now thanks to your great grand-mother."

"Great grand-mother is good healer, your injuries not too bad. You find Ranma?"

Kodachi looked crestfallen, "Yes, we found them."

"You fight Ranma?"

"No…I fought Akane. She…beat me."

Shampoo looked at the heavyhearted Kuno girl. "Is Akane who injure?"

"Yes." Kodachi replied solemnly.

"Is not so bad. Akane pretty strong. Can be tough fighter."

Kodachi shook her head. "I had the superior skill. I underestimated her and was defeated for my foolishness."

"Not foolish, Akane have strong heart, determination. When she want, is tough opponent."

Kodachi looked at the Amazon girl.

"No worry, when get you better, you fight Akane again."

Kodachi smiled a bit, "I was under the impression you did not care to much for my family and I."

"Kunos…is weird to Shampoo."

Kodachi's smile faded a bit at these words.

"But have same principles as all. Never show true feelings and act strange to hide feelings. When Kuno girl is like she is now, Shampoo sees true feelings. Is strong and will fight for what she believes in, even if mean death. Would make good amazon."

Kodachi's smile returned, "Maybe if I had shown these true feelings to Ranma, I might have had a chance."

"We all never have chance." Said Shampoo, her tone changing suddenly.

Kodachi turned, surprised at these words. "Why do you say that?"

"When growing up, Ranma all alone. Always on the move, never make friends. Never trust anyone, cause he never know how long he stays. Stupid father no help, only make Ranma trust less. When older, Ranma trust only himself. Then he meets Akane. She not trust others either. They both stubborn, not want to trust other, but part of soul want them to trust. They learn more and more about the other. They see that they alike, that they both have same problem, they start to trust each other. Then they become close."

"How…do you know all this."

"Ranma tell me. When come to Nekohanten he tell about past."

Kodachi nodded. "I never realized Ranma had such a tough childhood." She felt pain in her stomach, her injuries notwithstanding.

"I…suppose he only thought of me as an annoyance. I doubt he ever thought I could fill such a void in his heart."

"Is not wrong to try. You love Ranma. We…all love him. Is strong, handsome, brave, noble, and honorable. Is good man, but not trust. Akane understand, cause she have same mind. They put trust…in each other."

The two girls stood silent for a moment.

"You…seem to accept his marriage to Akane. So why did you come here? Why do you continue to pursue him?"

"Shampoo…understands why he marry Akane. But not matter, Shampoo must make him husband. It is law of Joketsuzoku. If not obey, they punish Shampoo."

Kodachi sat a bit stunned. Compared to Shampoo's reasons for pursuing Ranma, hers seemed totally unimportant. Before she could say anything, Shampoo stood up and turned to where Cologne sat.

"Great grand-mother?"

"Shhh…Someone approaches."

The women stood ready to attack when the figure limped into the camp.

"S… Saotome. Wh…where are you…" Kuno fell to the ground a boneless heap.

"Tatewaki!" Kodachi ran to the side of her fallen brother.

Cologne eyed the fallen boy. "Shampoo, bring the water and salve!"

"Unnnn…where the hell am I?" Ranma arose in a dimly lit cave.

'Wait…I Remember! That jackass Principal Kuno knocked me into the water. I was trying to get him off me when I blacked out.'

Ranma looked around the cave.

'Did I go over the falls? Am I…dead?'

Ranma felt his heart beating through his chest. 'I guess I'm alive. Hmmm…I'm a guy too.' He found that fact a bit odd, considering his last memories were as a girl.

Ranma stood up and walked towards the source of the cave's light.

'A hot spring?' The light was radiating from a spring in the cave. 'What is this thing?' The water was hot enough to change him back if he was transformed.

'Maybe I fell in here, that's why I'm still a guy.' He looked into the water. 'Huh? I can't see my reflection!' Ranma's face turned pale at the thought. 'I…can't see my reflection…ghosts don't have reflections.'

"NOOOO! I CAN'T BE DEAD!"

'Okay…get a grip Saotome. You can still touch things, you're breathing, your heart's beating. All signs point to alive.'

Ranma looked around the cave; he saw a small sliver of light in the distance.

'I gotta get outta here, gotta find…' "AKANE! SHIT! She was still up there!"

Ranma dashed towards the sliver of light. It expanded as he neared into a tunnel large enough for him to walk through. 'Guess I can get out here. Hope it leads somewhere.' He took a last look around the cave. He had many questions, and few answers.

'No time to think, gotta get to Akane.' Ranma dashed through the tunnel, oblivious to something beginning to move on the other side of the cave.

"Unnnn…where the hell am I." The figure sat up holding her head. She glanced around the dimly lit cave in confusion.

"W…what's going on. Where am I? And where are my clothes?" As she tried to collect herself she could feel something, like the point of a needle, seeming to pierce her very mind.

"Agh…my head. Damn! What's wrong with me?"

She staggered towards the cave's apparent light source. The spring radiated with an errie light that seemed to come from nowhere.

"This spring, why does it look familiar?" Suddenly a white flash appeared before her. As she looked towards it, the cave seemed to fade away.

"What's going on!" She yelled, though she could just tell by the way her voice echoed, no one would be able to hear her. The white light grew brighter, forcing her to shield her eyes. When, at last it subsided, she opened her eyes and saw that she now stood in what appeared to be a run down city. The buildings were in shambles, with pieces of glass and building materials lying all about.

'What a dump.' She thought as she carefully maneuvered around the wreckage, hoping to find somebody or something. She kept to the shadows as much as she could, despite her desperation to find at least one living soul, as she was still naked.

"Wandering through a city, naked and lost. Boy, what a day." She tried to recall when she had ever had a day like this, when it suddenly occurred to her, she couldn't think of any days, prior to this one. She thought back to the strange feeling she had in the cave.

"Did I hit my head? Did someone do something to me? ARGH! Why can't I remember?" She stopped to gather herself, when she noticed a puddle of water at her feet. She made no mind of it at first, but she noticed something odd about it. The water was clear, and as she drew closer to it her reflection began to form. As it took the most recognizable shape, she was startled.

"Is…is this…person, ME?"

The reflection in the puddle had been like the face of a stranger, but it was her face. It was all hitting her like a ton of bricks.

"My…my brain. My memories. Something's wrong with my mind. I don't remember anything about myself. I can't remember my own face." She staggered from the puddle, the shock threatening to bring her to her knees.

"I…I don't even know my name. Who am I?" She looked towards the red sky above. "WHO AM I?" She collapsed to the ground in a heap, sobbing, tears flowing. "Who…am…I…"

"You're whoever you want to be."

She looked up at the figure standing above her. She had red hair like fire, done up in a pigtail and green eyes. She wore a Chinese styled outfit. This girl looked just as she did, but there was something familiar about her hair, her outfit and the way she carried herself.

"You…you look like me."

"Do I?" The other girl shot back, "I guess it's because I'm a part of you. I'm also a part of someone else, but he doesn't talk to me a lot."

She pulled herself to her feet, "What do you mean?"

"I mean that I am a part of you that you've forgotten."

Her tear burned eyes widened, "I forgot you? Then you're here to help me remember?"

"No. I'm sorry, but you've changed too much. Those memories would bring you nothing but confusion and pain now."

"But…why? Why would my memories hurt me?" She asked.

"Well, because they're not really yours anymore. They belong to that guy I was talking about."

"What? If they're mine how can they belong to him? How did I lose them? Did he take them away from me?"

"No, no," the other girl answered, "He was just sharing them with you. They were his to begin with. But now you can't share with him anymore."

"This doesn't make any since. Why is all of this happening?"

The other girl placed her hand on her shoulder. "You're not the same as him anymore. We're not the same. We don't need his memories anymore. We're going to make new ones of our own. And no one will be able to take them away from us."

She looked at the other girl with confusion in her eyes. "The same as him. What do you mean?" As she spoke the white light began to envelop the broken city.

"Oh oh. That means time's up."

"No, wait!" She shouted as her double began to ascend into the red sky. "Please don't go. I still don't understand. What's going on? Why is this happening?"

"You'll figure it out when you meet him. Just don't get discouraged. I know you can make it."

The light continued to swallow the city, as well as the other girl. "At least tell me what my name is."

"I don't know. Pick something good."

With that, the light grew it's brightest and when it dissipated, she found herself back in the cave, lying by the glowing spring.

"Now what… What do I do?"

She looked around noticing the only other light in the otherwise dark cave. She began to move towards the exit and noticed a figure on the ground. She moved towards the figure, and stopped as it came into view.

'I… I know this man!' It was principal Kuno. He lie there, unconscious.

Images of the principal shot like an arrow through her head.

"Uhhhh… I don't have time for this." She said, shaking off the feelings in her mind. She again eyed the fallen man.

"Well… I can't very well leave you here, can I?" She sighed. "Hope you don't mind if I borrow your clothes."

She removed the man's Hawaiian shirt and shorts, leaving him in nothing but his boxers, and threw them on.

'Gods!' she thought, 'how can anyone ware this out in public?'

Now clothed, she draped the old man over her shoulder. "Man, you need to lose some weight."

She took one last look around the cave. She pondered the strange things she had seen and her own lost memories. She could feel the depression of uncertainty fill her mind and body again.

'No. I won't find any answers here.' She turned to the dim light of the cave's exit. "Okay… here I come…"

'I hear…running water." Ranma had been using the side wall of the tunnel to navigate the dark path. Hearing something, even just water, gave him something else to use as a way out. He continued to move towards the sound.

'Light!'

Small amounts of light led Ranma through the passage. As he moved through the lights grew brighter and the sounds louder until he found the exit to the cave. The water fell neatly over the entrance of the cave, like a raging curtain.

'Don't tell me…I'm under the falls!' he thought, the evidence seeming to indicate such.

Ranma looked at flowing water. 'Well, can't stop now.'

He geared up and with a shout leaped through the falling waters. He could fell the weight of the gallons of water hitting him for the split second he flew through.

Ranma looked down as he exited the water, and his face turned pale. He noticed the lack of ground under his feet, and the fact that he was more than 60 feet up in the air.

"Ahhh! I guess this cave wasn't ground floor!"

Ranma fell from the sky towards the rocks below. "Well if I'm not dead yet, soon I will be!"

He moved his hands in front of him. "I only hope that I can generate enough power in this…body..!"

Ranma looked at his chest and noticed it was still flat, and…manly.

"I'm still a man. I touched cold water and didn't transform. I…I'm cured. I AM CUUUUUURED!"

There was a bright flash of light that grew huge and caused the winds to blow wildly.

Akane made her way towards the bottom of the falls. The path she had taken lead safely down the cliff and now she headed towards the bottom of the falls, although she feared what she might find there.

"Ranma…please just be alive."

She picked up her pace towards the falls. Suddenly she saw a bright light, bright enough to be seen in plain daylight. As suddenly as it appeared it grew large and engulfed the area. Wind kicked up and blew wildly.

She shielded her eyes from the light.

"What's going on!"

The wind and light died down.

"What…was that!"

Akane looked towards the area where it had come from. "It came from the bottom of the falls."

Akane ran towards the area. The forest path abated and she could see the falls. She noticed a figure in a sleeveless shirt kneeling on both knees by the water. Akane could feel her heartbeat increase.

"Ranma…RANMA!"

Ranma turned at the sound of the voice, and saw her standing on top of a nearby hill.

"Akane?"

"Ranma…you're alive."

Tears fell from her eyes, and a smile hit her face.

"YOU'RE ALIVE, RANMA!"

Akane ran down the hill, the tears flowing as she moved towards him.

Ranma ran to her and she leaped into his open arms when they drew close and embraced him passionately. Ranma looked into her eyes and saw the tears flowing from them.

"I…when you didn't come back up…"

"Hey. It will take more than a stupid waterfall to kill me."

Akane smiled at his words. "That's…what I said."

She brought her lips to his suddenly.

"Whoa…I should let you think I'm dead more often."

"You jerk. Don't even joke about that."

Ranma took Akane by the hand. "Come here, I've got to show you something." She followed him as he led her to the edge of the water.

"Ranma? What are you doing?"

"Look." He said pointing at the water. Without warning he leaped right into the water and fell below the surface.

Akane stood confused at her husband's antics. "Ranma, what in the world are doing?"

He rose from the water and looked at her. She looked back in shock.

"You…you're still…a boy!" Akane fell back; Ranma quickly grabbed her before she hit the ground.

"Ranma…you didn't turn into a girl."

"Yeah!" he smiled broadly.

"But how…was it that weird light?"

"Light? Oh yeah, that. I don't know what happened, but when I went under, I blacked out. When I woke up, I was in some weird cave."

Akane looked at him. "A cave? How in the world did you end up there?"

"I don't know. It was weird, there was this glowing hot spring in there."

"A _glowing _hot spring?"

"Yeah. I couldn't even see my reflection in it. I thought I was a ghost or something."

Akane nodded, "What about the light?"

"Well, I found this tunnel that led out, 'cept the exit was through the falls. I couldn't tell the exit was like 60 feet in the air, over some rocks. I was about to use a Moko Takabisha to cushion my landing, when I first noticed I didn't change when I hit the water. I guess I got too exited and went overboard with the attack…but hey! It worked."

"So…you have no idea why you're not cursed anymore."

Ranma shook his head.

"Doesn't matter. I don't have to be a girl anymore! No more curse, no more stupid girl body. This is the happiest day of my life!"

Akane shot him a look.

"Err. I mean the **second** happiest day of my life! Next to our wedding day of course."

She smiled and embraced him. "I'm just glad you're okay."

Ranma held her close. Despite the Kuno's attacking them, this had been a momentous day.

He suddenly felt a presence, a strong aura. Only one who had engrossed themselves completely in the study of the martial arts could since such a change.

Akane noticed him. "What's wrong."

"I since something, but I can't tell where it is, or what it is." Both shifted into defensive stances, ready for anything.

'Where is it?' Ranma scanned the area, taking a look up at the falls. "WHAT THE…"

A figure descended from the falls.

"LOOK OUT BELOW!" The figure shot a hand forward, and a light began to form. Ranma looked at the ki forming in the person's hand.

"Akane, we need to move." The chi grew large as she descended.

'Here goes.' A ball of chi flew towards the ground and impacted with a large explosion.

Ranma and Akane shielded themselves from the blast. As the smoke cleared they looked back towards the blast spot.

"Now what?" The pair moved towards the water where the blast hit. Something floated to the top.

"It's…that idiot principal!" Ranma eyed the man, noting that he hadn't really thought of what had happened to him. He hadn't seen the crazy man since the fight at the falls.

Ranma moved towards him, to see if he was even alive when something shot out of the water. He leaped back into a stance, then his eyes went wide and the color left his face as he caught sight of the figure.

"Damn! I'm glad I remembered how to do that. What was that anyway?"

She turned to see her onlookers, who stared at her, their mouths hanging open.

"Is something wrong? Who are you people?"

"I…I'm…Ranma S…Saotome."

The girl's eyes grew wide and her pupils grew small at those words.

"Ran…Ranma…Saotome."

"Ranma…" Akane gasped to her equally stunned husband. "This…girl. She's…**you**!"

"That…name… I know that name!" The girl shouted suddenly.

"Who… What are you?" Ranma asked.

He stared down at her. She looked exactly as he did when transformed. Same red hair, same pigtail, same cute figure, she had even used a chi attack just as he had.

The girl Ranma fell to her knees, grasping her hair in pain and frustration.

"Hey." Ranma spoke with concern towards the girl. "Are you okay?"

"AUUUUGH! That name! My head! What's wrong with me?"

"Hey!" Ranma shot towards the girl.

"Stay back!" She shouted, jumping away from him.

"Don't be afraid." Akane spoke up, trying to calm the girl. "We won't hurt you. We just have some questions."

The girl looked at Akane. Again, her mind felt pierced. Akane's face sent memories shooting into her head. Memories of a man in glasses going through katas with her beside him. Memories of a friend, asking her to look after her always. A boy promising to never forget a transgression on her part. Swimming for what seemed like days. Traveling through a foreign land. Arriving at a certain place. A fall, into a pool of water and then, darkness. As she replayed the images over and over in her head, she began to see that it was not her, but a boy in those memories.

"A…Akane…" She choked out, again slumping to the ground.

"You… You know me?"

"Akane." Ranma spoke. "I think she remembers you."

"You… You're Akane."

"Yes."

"…and… I'm… I'm Ranma?"

Ranma looked at her with uncertainty. He knew who he was, but how could he tell this girl that she was not who she believed herself to be. He had no idea who she was if she was not the same as him.

"No." She responded.

She looked deep into the eyes of Ranma, the truth of her situation finally beginning to dawn on her.

"NO! I'm not Ranma! You! You're Ranma!" She shouted pointing in Ranma's direction.

Ranma could only look upon her stunned and confused.

"Ummm…are you okay?" He weakly asked at her.

"Am I okay?" She snapped. "All this has happened and you ask am I OKAY!"

She rose up with tears flowing from her eyes.

"I wake up not knowing where I am or how I got there, I can't remember a damn thing, and now find out I'm not the person I'm thought I was. HELL! I don't know what in the world I'm supposed to be."

Ranma stepped back surprised at her reaction.

"I'm not Ranma Saotome, I don't know who the hell I am."

Ranma walked towards her. Without thinking he put his arms around her in comfort. She put her head into his chest and cried, it was all she knew to do.

"Ranma." Akane saw his face, the concern he was showing. She put her hand on his shoulder. He turned to her.

"Akane, for the first time in my life…I have no idea what to do."

End of Part 2


End file.
